Grey Matters
Having discovered that someone has hacked into the school's mainframe computer, Mr. Hooper suspects Kyle and Josh of cheating on a test. Meanwhile, Kyle tries to find the courage to ask Amanda out to the prom and to decipher messages he has received from Sarah. Synopsis The intro monologue discusses the questions of right and wrong, and the decisions of whether to take action or stay out of the game. "It is when those choices are least clear, that we draw upon our conscience." This foreshadows the entire episode. The show opens up with Kyle and Declan playing basketball. Declan continues to favor his good ankle giving Kyle the advantage. He then mentions he has a workout at U-dub next week for the coaches. The subject of prom comes up, and Kyle asks Declan who he is taking. At the same time, Jessi is sitting in the stands very interested in the conversation using her super hearing to eavesdrop. Lori comes by also interested in this subject, but at the last minute Declan avoids the subject and Kyle and Declan continue to talk about his ankle to the disappointment of Jessi and Lori. Josh is asked into Mr. Hooper's office. Josh's score jumped 27% over last year, and Hooper accuses him of cheating. Apparently a number of average students scored above the mean and Hooper vows to find out how they did it. Josh and Kyle are at the Rack discussing Hooper's accusations. Kyle is then greeted by Amanda who is also working. He becomes nervous because Mrs. Bloom gave him permission to ask her to prom. He is about to ask, but at the last moment he chickens out. He walks over to Hillary and Lori sitting at a table and is informed that timing is everything when it comes to asking Amanda to prom. Jessi walks over to Declan at the Rack, and tells him she knows about his ankle and that she can take away his pain. She tells him that if she does it, Kyle can not find out that she is using her powers. Declan is reluctant, telling her that he will let it heal naturally. Adam and Kyle meet in the warehouse. Adam wants to keep Jessi in the dark about her mother until they know for sure she sent the message to Kyle. Adam informs Kyle that he is wary of Taylor, and his aggressive training of Jessi. Adam tells Kyle Latnok is done with Taylor. No matter what Taylor does, Latnok will not let him come back. Dinner time at the Trager household, and Josh's meeting with Hooper is discussed. Nicole is upset and is going to speak to Hooper about the accusations against Josh. Steven offers to help, but Nicole believes she can handle Hooper on her own. Jessi is in a training room with Taylor. Taylor is making her lift weights with her mind. As she does so, her nose begins to bleed again. Taylor tells her to continue, not to quit. He wants her to prove to Latnok that they matter, that her creation is not a mistake. Hesitant to continue, Taylor motivates Jessi by saying they will begin training outside from now on. Jessi reluctantly agrees. In Kyle's room, Josh discusses the Hooper accusation with Kyle and they attempt to brainstorm ways Josh could have cheated. None of them seem plausible. Josh leaves, and Kyle gets an IM from an anonymous person which says "Keep my secret." Nicole is in Hooper's office, attempting to defend Josh. Hooper then accuses Kyle of cheating as well as Kyle walks into the office. He believes that Kyle hacked into the district mainframe, getting the exams and posting them on a website for all students to see. Kyle adamantly denies this accusation. Kyle knowing that Jessi is the only other person smart enough to do what he is accused of asks her why she did it. She replies that it is similar to what Sarah did. She defends herself by saying that all she did was post questions, not answers, and she did not force anyone to log on to the website. As they are talking, Jessi has a moment of weakness and pain. Kyle is concerned but Jessi ignores it. Kyle agrees not to turn Jessi in to Hooper. Kyle walking down the school hallway notices that everyone is staring at him and smiling. He is met by Declan who mentions that everyone in school thinks he is the hacker. Kyle says he did not do it. While talking, Declan's ankle begins to hurt again. Lori and Hillary talking about prom on a bench outside school are met by Amanda. Hillary mentions that Lori is into the prospective DJ (Mark) and Lori adamantly denies it. Then Hillary mentions to Amanda that Kyle is going to ask her to prom. Jessi is walking down a hall and is met by Declan. He asks her for help with his ankle. She agrees under the condition that he does not tell Kyle. Declan agrees. Kyle, Josh and Andy walking outside school, ranting about Hooper and his accusations about Josh and Kyle are surprised by Hooper who walks up behind them. He mentions that he is disappointed that no one has come foreword about the cheating scandal and that no one has shown him the website. He mentions that if no one comes foreword, he will cancel prom. Jessi and Kyle walk down a hall, and notice that now everyone is angry at Kyle. Jessi asks why and Kyle tells her of Hooper's threat. She offers to confess, but mentions that she has a list of people who logged on to the website. She tells Kyle that if she confesses, many others will get in trouble, including someone close to Kyle. Kyle and Amanda at the Rack. Kyle confronts her about the website, now knowing that she saw the exams. She tells him about how her time at the conservatory put her behind and how she couldn't resist taking a look. She says she logged on but did not get past the intro page and did not see any questions. Kyle urges her not to mention anything to Hooper and that he will figure something out. Taylor has a video conference with the members of Latnok. He mentions that Jessi is almost ready. He wants to show them that creating her was not a mistake and that they will be impressed with what she can do. Declan walks up on Jessi training in the woods. She is lifting two rocks with her mind. She mentions that she is manipulating their gravitational field. She asks him if he had mentioned anything to Kyle. He denies it and asks about the secrecy. Jessi mentions that her father would get mad. They start talking about her being outside and she mentions that she warms up with a half marathon. Declan asks why and Jessi quickly changes the subject to Declan's ankle. Josh asks Kyle at the Rack if he has figured out how to solve the cheating scandal. Kyle mentions the list he has, and that Josh is not on it. Josh wants to look at the list but Kyle tells him he can not let him see it. They then both look over to Amanda cleaning tables and Josh mentions that it sucks that Hooper may cancel the prom. Josh asks if he has asked her anyway, but mentions it is bad timing. Back at the Trager house, Nicole is upset that Hooper may cancel prom because Kyle won't give up that Jessi hacked the computer system. Nicole wants Jessi to confess, but Kyle mentions that if she does so many other people will get in trouble. Steven walks into Josh's room and Josh asks why he is even trying if no one believes him. Steven mentions that he is proud of Josh and that he believes him. Steven mentions that Josh is very mature because of his support of Andy during her cancer treatment and his ability to turn his grades around. He tells Josh not be discouraged. Kyle in his room gets another anonymous IM. It says"Taylor won't stop until he destroys her." Then the computer goes blank and the message "Help Jessi" is repeated over and over on the screen. Kyle discusses the message with Nicole. She says she can't get involved because she was cited by the social worker and is on thin ice. Kyle says the social worker was wrong about her. That if Nicole hadn't broken the rules, Kyle would not be with the Tragers. Hillary sits down on a bench as Lori is writing a song. Lori mentions she is helping Mark. Hillary wonders why she is helping Mark and asks why she is blowing off Declan for Mark. Hillary mentions that Lori and Declan have a chance to get back together and that it doesn't have to be a mess this time. Lori dismisses her, but the idea of a renewed relationship is now planted in Lori's head. Kyle walks into the gym as Declan is playing basketball without any problems. Kyle knows something is up and Declan admits that Jessi helped him with his ankle. Kyle mentions that Declan still needs to be careful to make sure his ankle is really healed so it doesn't get hurt again. Nicole goes to meet with Taylor. She mentions that she knows Jessi is being pushed by Taylor to expand her powers. Taylor become defensive and refuses to allow Nicole to speak with Jessi. Nicole threatens to call social services and Taylor threatens to lodge a complaint risking her license. Nicole mentions to Kyle that she met with Taylor. She says she is now suspicious of Taylor and will not back off. Kyle walks up to Jessi in the woods as she is training. Her nose is bleeding and Kyle mentions he is worried about her. He tells her to stop pushing and wonders why Taylor continues to push even though her nose is bleeding. She says she has to because Taylor is her father. Kyle mentions that a real father would not push so hard. Back at school, Kyle offers the list of names that logged onto the website to Hooper. He mentions that there were 774 hits. Hooper mentions that the student body is only 812. Since the cheating was not that extensive, this proves that not everybody who logged on actually looked at or downloaded the exams. Hooper announces that to be fair, everyone will take a new set of exams. Hooper again accuses Kyle, mentioning that if he knows who logged on, then he knows who hacked the district servers. Kyle refuses to give up Jessi, and says that everyone lives with their own choices. As Kyle walks away, he sees Jessi who again offers to confess. Kyle says that he simply wishes that she would be more careful about the things she does. Lori walks into the gym and sees Declan shooting hoops with a sore ankle. Declan being self loathing about his U-dub workout, is cheered up by Lori. They continue to talk and Declan says how amazing Lori is and how she gets him. She says that friends get friends. The two of them finally have their moment. Kyle walks out of school and runs into Amanda. Amanda says that Kyle made the right decision regarding Hooper and that he always seems to make the right decision. She says that she is fallible and is bound to disappoint Kyle. Kyle says she could never do that because she is who she is. Then Kyle suddenly asks her to prom. He says the timing has never been perfect and didn't know when to ask her. She says that his timing is perfect and accepts. Kyle in his room gets another anonymous IM that says "Tonight." He begins to trace the message. Taylor walks into Jessi's bedroom while she is in bed. He tells her to get up and continue training. She replies that she is tired and wants to know when she will prove herself to Latnok. Taylor says when he thinks she is ready. She says her mother would never treat her this way. Taylor simply replies that her mother is dead. Back at Kyle's bedroom, he has mapped the location of the computers that sent the four IMs. They make a perfect square with the diner that Adam and Sarah went to at the center. He goes to the diner and sees a woman wearing a Latnok ring with a red stone. He walks up to her, and she introduces herself as Sarah. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor *Malcolm Stewart as Principal Bradford Hooper *J. Eddie Peck as Adam Baylin *Ally Sheedy as Sara Emerson 221 221